Maximum Ride What Happens after nevermore?
by DownRightDarius
Summary: Well, this is just great.Were stuck out in the middle of no where and we have no food or water. What are we gonna do. Ya ya let me follow you up.The world just ended and we are stuck out here while the rest of the flock is inside the caves in a city.By we i mean Dylan (almost killed the person i love most in this world) and Fang.My boyfriend, and Angel


MMORPG

LegendaryWorld of Warcraft

GuildcastGuild Wars 2

TWIMMOThis Week in MMO

RepublicStar Wars the Old Republic

BuildcastGuild Wars 2 Theorycrafting Show

MACHINIMA & LET'S PLAY

Let's Play w/ Klaus & Squirrel= Pure Chaos

BlizzbluesWorld of Warcraft Machinima

GameplayGaming Gone Wild

Let's Play w/ Darnellooooh Yeah

Indie For BreakfastWeekly Indie Game Reviews

GENERAL GAMING

Chat BubblesCommunity Conversations

Monty's MinuteIndustry Insider Show

After DarkLive Call In Show

ESPORTS

OMGLoL

MOBILE & TABLET

Just the Tip

MONDAY

The Republic – 6pm PST

TUESDAY

After Dark – 9:30pm PST

Monty's Minute – n/a

WEDNESDAY

OMGLoL – 3pm PST

Guildcast – 6pm PST

Klaus & Squirrel – 8pm PST

THURSDAY

Legendary – 8pm PST

FRIDAY

TWIMMO – 3pm PST

Aion

Defiance

Destiny (Bungie)

Elder Scrolls Online

Eve Online

Final Fantasy XIV

Firefall

Guild Wars 2

Lord of the Rings Online

Neverwinter

Planetside 2

Rift

Star Wars the Old Republic

Tera

The Secret World

Wildstar

World of Warcraft

General MMO Game News

DayZ

Diablo 3

DOTA 2

League of Legends

Starcraft 2

General PC Game News

OTHER

Indie Games

RPG

FPS

F2P

Video Game Industry News

Riot Hints at the Upcoming Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Skin

* * *

Written by: John Mills ( Ruleof3z) | August 2, 2012 1:45 pm

Tweet

3 Comments

There's a true terror lurking out there, Summoners!

As recorded in this urgent transmission by a brave recon team shortly before meeting their demise, there is evidence of a big bad Battlecast Cho'Gath making its way to the League of Legends. And boy oh boy, does he sound angry.

Although no official release date has been given, fans of Cho'Gath and enemies of the resistance can surely look forward to this new champion skin in the LoL store soon. Much like his predecessors Xerath and Urgot, players can expect a fully mech'd out killing machine complete with flesh-ripping destruction and extra creepy voice.

This legendary skin will be priced at 1820 RP.

Not a huge fan of Cho'Gath? Well don't fret! As a fellow LoL community member cleverly pointed out, the codes in the background of Battlecast Cho'Gath's blueprint also hint at Riot letting future champions such as Skarner, Kog'Maw, and Anivia join the Battlecast family.

Are you one of the many looking forward to this skin? Let us know your thoughts in the comments below! And don't forget to join us in the chat channel in LoL.

See ya on the Fields of Justice!

**UPDATE** Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath is Live! Check out his moves here.

CATEGORIES: ESPORTSCENTER, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS

TAGS: Battlecast, Champion Skins, Cho'Gath, John Mills, league of legends, LoL, riot, riot games, skins, Urgot, Xerath

League of Legends

League of Legends Aatrox Revealed

Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is coming to League of Legends!Read more »

Comment

League of Legends

New League of Legends Web Site Revealed

Check out the new League of Legends official site, currently in beta.Read more »

1 comment

League of Legends

New League of Legends Lore Teasers

Check out Ezreal's story in the latest lore teasers.Read more »

3 comments

/ookamiwing Phillip Rushing

omg! NOM NOM NOM Robot!

/coreyctom Corey

semi-tempted by Battlecast Cho….but Kog is almost an absolute must for me. Hopefully this will also drive down the price on Lion Dance Kog which I wanna get still…lol

Thenatoes Jason Matzke

I love the skin, but here the deal 1/2 the community is upset about the skin. Why? you may ask. Simply put Riot only cares about what easy for them to make quick cash! They're 3 old that has never got skin that almost 3 years old beside the original set. This Champs are Trundle, Udyr, and Soraka which look abysmal to current release of newer champs in the game. Trundle has a two tone texture effects on his abilities. Soraka which most can't even tell whats her hair and body including her way out of date particle effects. Yet they waist time on a Champion that already has a Legendary skin "Gentalmen Cho'gath" that still goes for about $15 (18200RP) giving Cho'gath 2 legendary skin while many champion's don't even have one..

RECOMMENDED FOR YOU

**What Is Your Most Anticipated MMO?**

Elder Scrolls Online

Defiance

Neverwinter

Wildstar

Archeage

Dust 514

Destiny

Age of Wushu

View Results

Loading ...

MOST POPULAR ON GAMEBREAKER

WoW Drops 1.3M Subs. It Really Is Dead This T ... ( 274 )

Activision Blizzard announced the drop in WoW Subscription...

EA: The Future Of Star Wars Games ( 84 )

Disney Gives Exclusive Rights To Make Star Wars...

"You're All A Bunch Of F**ks" Says Idra ( 53 )

Idra tells the StarCraft community to 'F' itself. Evil Geniuses flips the table...

Monday

6 pst

The Republic

Star Wars The Old Republic

Tuesday

9:30 pst

After Dark

Live Call In Show

n/a

Monty's Minute

Have Questions? He Has Answers

Wednesday

3 pst

OMGLOL

League Of Legends Drama

6 pst

Guildcast

Guild Wars 2

8 pst

Klaus & Squirrel

Gameplay Duo

Thursday

8 pst

Legendary

World of WarCraft

Friday

3 pst

TWIMMO

This Week In MMO

TOP GAMES

Guild Wars 2

Genre: MMORPG Fantasy

Developer: Arenanet

Metacritic Score: 90

The Elder Scrolls Online

Genre: MMORPG Fantasy

Developer: Zenimax

Metacritic Score: n/a

World of Warcraft

Genre: MMORPG Fantasy

Developer: Blizzard

Metacritic Score: 82

Star Wars the Old Republic

Genre: MMORPG SciFi

Developer: Bioware

Metacritic Score: 85

League of Legends

Genre: MOBA

Developer: Riot

Metacritic Score: 78

**ORIGINAL GAMEBREAKER SHOWS**  
LEGENDARY _- World of Warcraft_  
BLIZZBLUES _- World of Warcraft Machinima_  
GUILDCAST _- Guild Wars 2 _  
BUILDCAST _- Guild Wars 2 PvP & Theory Crafting _  
THE REPUBLIC _- Star Wars the Old Republic _  
TWIMMO _- This Week in MMO_  
GAMEPLAY _- Co-Op Gameplay Comedy Show_  
LET'S PLAY _- Darnell Plays Games Comedy Show_

**GAMEBREAKER GAME NEWS**  
GUILD WARS 2  
WORLD OF WARCRAFT  
STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC  
MMO GAMES  
PC GAMES  
ESPORTS NEWS  
GAME TRAILERS

Gamebreaker Store - Donate and Support Us!

**© 2012 GAMEBREAKER INC** All Rights Reserved. Privacy Policy

Sign in to your account

Account Login

Username

Password

Sign in

Forgot your password?


End file.
